markedfordeathfandomcom-20200215-history
Hot Spring Failure Analysis
The following is a failure analysis, intended to help players and improve characters' survival in-game. It includes minor spoilers for up to Chapter 58, and major spoilers for Chapter 64. What happened? There are five stage to this mission, as far as I can tell. # Mission acceptance - We accepted a mission from an unknown employer to spy on and capture a scroll. We did not back out even when an alternative was provided. Ultimately, that led to the execution phrase. # Infiltration & Scouting - We brought Honami to our side, learned about our adversaries, marked a spy as friendly(in spite of Mari's deception fail), and learned the layout of the rooms. However, when Yami showed up, it caused us to rush to the next phrase. # Execution - We executed a plan, subdued Yami and the civilians, but...we got caught with our pants down. We didn't account for J for being awake. # Combat - Our combat plan was pre-empted by Mari, though the GM incorporated much of our plan. Nonetheless, because of the previous failure, four individuals were victims of our massive fuck-up AND WE ALMOST DIE, caused an international incident, and almost certainly lost an ally. We didn't account for the other jounin joining the fray. # Exfiltration - We ran away safely, but we had yet to relocate out of Hot Spring. Why and How did that happen? * Why was Jotaru awake? We assumed that he was asleep, because he was awake during the day. It may be SOP for him and other ninjas to keep nightwatch on missions. However, with no one else to assist him, he cannot stay awake all through the day or through the night. With the arrival of Yami, it becomes possible to take watches. * Why did Komori rushed to Jotaru's aid? We didn't think we have any reason for Jotaru to work with Komori. We didn't understand the political situation of the DMZ well enough. * Why we don't know about DMZ's rule of engagement? We did not devote much time understanding the political situation of Hot Spring, which might uncover the crucial fact about the RoE in the DMZ, preventing us from being blindsided. Should we have waited for Jotaru to leave? Is it better to be more cautious or be braver? Who did what? * Team Hazo - We were infiltrating the inn, hoping to complete a mission for our employer. * Employer - The employer is anonymous, whose motivation is unknown. He hired us as a deniable asset to steal a scroll. * Adversaries - A jonin ninja, Jotaru, was going to handle the scroll over to another nin named Yami. We do not know the level of Yami's skill until Mari defeated him. We learned that the woman civilian has a key or is the key? * Spy - Mari uncovered a spy possibility belonging to our employer, although it could be a bluff. He's watching over the inn. * Honami - A pregnant woman who's deadly afraid of hot spring ninjas taking her baby away. We suborned her to our side and gained her cooperation, which opened many doors for us. Unfortunately, we failed our mission and she most likely hate us for damaging her inn and drawing attention. * Komori - Iwa nin who unexpectedly engaged us in mortal combat when called on by Jotaru. Where? Our location: Honami's hot spring, Hot Spring, a DMZ. How Could We Do Better? * In general, ask questions about the political situation. More specifically, learn the rule of engagement or RoE of ninjas in the area. What happens when you are discovered? Who will pursue you and fight you when the alarm is raised? * Don't jump the gun. When Yami showed up we seemed to jump to the conclusion that we needed to steal the scroll ASAP, instead of waiting until Joutarou left (as he literally said he would). In future it would be much wiser to be patient instead of rushing into action. * Ask if the mission is worth it. If we had aborted at any time, we could save Honami and our relationship with her. Contested Questions: * Should we abort our mission or not taken the mission?